life is not what it always seems (yogscast)
by Fudgemuffins21
Summary: Silent wanderer wakes up in an unfamiliar setting to her. She then meets Rythian, Zoey, Xephos, Honeydew, Lalna and many more. though the most important person that she meets is her thought to be dead brother Josh, or most commonly known as Ridgedog. will her new friends be able to help her, or will her brother betray her? i don't own yogscast also please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

(hey guys this was something I was working on for fun, but then I thought hey why don't I share it with you. so ya.I would greatly appreciate some reviews on what is good and this is is a fic with my character in it (I forgot what the technical name for it is _) but ya talk to you later

Fudgemuffins21

I woke up on a bed unsure where I was. I tried to look around but I could see nothing as I

strain my eyes I saw that there was a figure next to me and another figure sitting in a chair. As I continued to look I realized that the figure that was next to me was a girl. The girl had bright red hair that looked like it was glowing. She seemed to be wearing a crop top that was a grayish, with blue capris, and brown boots. The figure in the chair I believe was a guy. The guy had dark brown hair with a light brown streak of hair in the middle of his hair. He was wearing a brownish black long sleeve shirt, black pants and brown boots. He also seems to be wearing some kind of knee pads or something like that. They both seen to be wearing capes of some sort. The guys is black with two eyes on it, and the girl's is all red with nothing on the back. As I continued to look they both seemed asleep. We all looked like we were in a room that was made out of some kind of rock that I am unfamiliar with. I decide to get up and look around to find out where I am. I get out of the bed as quietly as I could without waking up the girl next to me. I go to walk out the door but I forgot about the guy. As I walk I keep tripping over my feet, it's almost like I can't remember how to walk. I go to were I think the door is but a trip over my feet and fell flat on my face and knock over something that falls and breaks into a thousand pieces, I'm not kidding though it is in like a thousand pieces. The thing creates enough noise to wake up both of the people in the room. I try to get to the door but something stops me. That something it the guy. He grabs me by the collar and lifts me up. The girl then turns on the light in the room and I can see both of the face much clearer now that there is light in the room. The guy that is holding me had a mask over his mouth and part of his nose. His eyes glow an eerie purple that goes deep into my sole. He looks very angry at me, probably for trying to get out and find out where I am. I look over at the girl and see that the girl had red face paint marks on the right side of her face, she also had light blue caring eye and goggles perched atop of her head. I looked to her with pleading eyes hoping to have her help me, but instead she turned away looking very sad. I looked back at the guy and saw that he was even angrier at me.

"where were you trying to go?" he said in a very menacing tone. I looked back at the girl to see if she would help me at this, but she was looking at me like she was wondering the samething.

"I-I was going to see where I was." I tried to keep my voice steady but I couldn't. he lifted me up even high of the ground. I was now starting to run short of air, I didn't realize that he was strangling me until now.I tried to breath but I couldn't. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness yet I still kept fighting to stay awake.

"Rythian stop! can't you see she can't breath?!" the girl said

"But-"

"No but's let her go. now"

all of a sudden I was dropped to the ground and a gasped for breath. I looked back to the girl to say thank's but as soon as I was about to say it I fell unconscious.

end of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

" _Come to me, you will give in., you … will feel pain and suffering again."_

I wake up in the same room I was in before. This time the lights were on and the girl was sitting next to me in the chair that the guy was sitting in before. I looked around the room for the guy but I didn't see him.

"Don't worry, Rythian is out doing things." the girl said, it was like she read my mind.

"Are you okay? I heard someone screaming so I came to cheek on you and found you in a cold sweat." I look at her and remembered what happened in my dream. The last words I heard were still ringing in my ears.

 _"_ _You will feel pain and suffering again."_ what had it meant again.

"Hey! you never answered my question."

"Oh sorry I'm fine but a little shaken up about my dream." I said my throat was dry so my voice sounded very raspy.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Well I don't remember much but the last sentence that I heared is making me wonder what it meant."

"What was the sentence?"

"It was something like this, 'Come to me, you will give in, you will feel pain and suffering again,'"

"Wow that's really weird. Say, I never got your name?"

"Oh my name. it's Silent Wanderer, or Hannah."

"My'n is zoeya but you can call me zoey, and that grumpy panse over there is Rythian." she pointed over to the guy that tried to kill me earlier. I didn't even realize that he was here. as I look over to him he looks away from me. I still don't understand why he hates me so much.

"How did I get here?"

"Oh well we found you one side of a tree covered in blood and so we, and by we I mean me, brought you into our house. Rythian was sceptical at first and didn't trust you. Hen's why he almost tried to kill you."

"Oh, well thanks for not killing me, I guess."

"What I want to know is how you found where our base was?" Rythian said. I looked over to him and his eyes were like daggers

"To be honest I can't remember how or when I got here." I lied. Rythian looks like he's about to murder me.

"Rythian calm down, give her time to remember. for now you can walk around in this room and see what you can find to entertain yourself. We'll be right outside so if you need anything just give us a holler." As they leave the room I look around to see if I can find anything to do. As I'm looking I find a notebook that has a note on it saying, 'Silent wanderer, here's something for you to write and draw in. have fun, Rythian.' I grab the book and open it up to start writing in it.

 _10/24/2015 log entry number one_

 _well this has been a very strange day/week. so far I have woken up in a place that I don't know with two people that I hadn't seen in my life. one of them I think I can trust but the other one not so one called Rythian almost killed me, but Zoeya or Zoey helped me out. there's more than this but I'm tired so I will end it here. Hannah out._

end chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

(hey you know what there's something in this chapter that you could find out if you look at the text and write down what you think it is. and don't forget to review what you think is in this chapter.

Fudgemuffins21 out. :)

 **Life** is life things happen some are meant to happen others are an accident, yet **why?** **Why does** **my life** have to **be so different** than others? **Others** have a **loving family** , yet **why don't I? I live** with those who don't know me for who I truly am, and i'm **scared** **for what is to come.** **my brother** told me before he **left me** to stay calm **but, how** how **do I stay calm** when **everybody's looking at me** and **asking** me all these **questions** , like, **who** are you, and **where** did you come from? **Why** do you look like that? **what** **do you feare?** Why do people ask **so many questions?** **why,** Why me? why now, why at all? Why does my life have to be a living hell? **Who** are these people? Why **are they** so different? **Why** **does life** hate me? It's like it's trying to **torment me** and **mock me for what I have done**. I **could have saved** him **he could still be with me** **if** every thing that **I did didn't become** a problem or **a monster.** **Why have I** come all this way **just so my brother could** be taken away from me, after he has **see** n **what I am**. **I** had already **lost one** of them but **now the other one?** Why? **although** he said that **we would see each other again** I think that he meant when I die, **I would see him again**. yet not to my knowledge that **he was with me** this whole time. **whether I wanted him** with me **or not** or not **he** would **always** be **watching over me** like a guardian angel watching **a beast that can't** but must **be tamed**. Then when I saw him again he shunned me. It was like **he never wanted me** in his life. he **even changed his name** to something really strange. I think it was something like **Ridgedog**? I mean what kind of name is that? Ridgedog? How did he come up with that name? Then again **I** came up with the name **Silent wanderer** , so, you know what never mind, but **I** still **wish** that **he** was with me, to **help me** control this thing inside, this **Beast** that makes me **wander through the woods** , That's **over the garden wall.**

end of chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

I wake up in a cold sweat again. This time no one was in the room with me. ' _should I or should I just stay in here? I think i'll try exploring a little bit. nothing bad could come from that.'_ with that settled I get up out of my bed and go to the door. I look out the door to see if anyone is out in the hallway or in close rooms. I don't hear anything so I go out of my room. big mistake, right outside of my room Rythian was sleeping. I walk past him as quietly as I could, unaware that I was using my powers. As I continued I realized that they didn't use a lot of science. That's good. I then got out of there base and look back at it. ' _wow that must have taking a long time to make.'_ I start to walk towards where my heart is leading me, that would be correct is I had a heart in the first place. I have been walking for a long time now I think that i'll take a break for a little bit. after a little time has past I start walking again. after a little longer walking it starts to get dark. all of a sudden I hear a ' _sssssshhhhhhhh'_ I don't even enough time to run from what is coming. I get through at least 20 feet in front of me. I then try to stand up, but when I try pain shoots up my leg and I let out a horrible scream. I think that the scream alerts the people that were in the building that is a little further ahead of me. the first person that I see is a tall brunette that is wearing a white t-shirt with light blue stripes across it, with an overcoat that looked a lot like my brothers but his is red and my brothers was black. the next person that I see is a rather short man that I think is a dwarf. he has a fiery red beard. then the last person that I see is a man that flies over to me. he has goggles on top on his head, and he's wearing a lab coat. ' _oh great a scientist this is going to be grand.'_ as they get closer I try to hide my treelike horns, I couldn't. by the time that they were here my horns were fully extended. ' _damit horns why don't you what I want you to do!'_

"Hey are you ok? I heard an explosion than a scream and saw you out here." I looked at the man that was talking and now that he was closer I noticed his eyes glowed a faint blue. kind of like rythian.

"hello do you understand what i'm saying?"

"wha- ya, just a little shaken up."

" I can tell. hey, let me help you get these tree branches out of your hair."

"NO! sorry no I can do it." ' _shit what am I supposed to do now! I can't let him know?! well maybe he can be trusted?'_

"are you sure you can do it? here let me help a little." he grabs one of my horns and starts to pull at it. "ow ow ow OW!"

"Sorry it's really in there. it almost seems that there in your head."

"here let me try." this time it was the red haired man. "see you just need to get the right grip on it and PULL!"

"OOOOWWWW!" this is the most pain that I have been in a long time.

"Honeydew stop can't you see that you're hurting her?!" this was the blonde hair guy.

"thanks."

"hey I looks like there in your head. that's rather strange."

"how is it strange lalna?"

"well if they were put into her head there would be blood on her head. yet there's not a single drop. do you mind if take a look?"

"no, but just be careful please."he than goes and lifts my hair in random spots around my horns. he keeps making this unusual sounds that are making me a little. uncomfortable

"lalna, I think that you should stop it looks like your making her uncomfortable. you can look at it more later."said the man in the white and blue shirt.

"thank's-"

"Xephos, it's Xephos"

"well thanks xephos. I'm Hannah but I like to be called Silent wanderer.

"okay Silent wanderer, the one with the red hair is named Honeydew, and the one that was looking at you is lalna." I look over at the two and they both wave. I then go to stand up forgetting that I hurt myself. as I stand I start to fall because of the pain but Xephos caught me before I hit the ground.

"Thank's, you… don't mind helping me over to you house thing right?"

"It's no problem. it looks like you hurt yourself pretty bad." I feel my face get hotter as I look down at the ground. As soon as we got to the house they had to bring me in sideways so my horns could fit through the door. the first thing that I see is two men chasing each other around the room. "just ignore them, they're just being STUPID!" Lalna said. At the last word they stop chasing each other and looked at him.

"well now that that's over Silent wanderer meet Sjin-" he point to the man that had a lot of elegant facial hair. "and sips." this time he pointed to the man that was standing/sitting next to Sjin. the man was very pale. It almost looked like he was a vampire. he had minimal hair in his head and a scrubby beard.

"Sjin,Sips meet Silent wanderer. she's going to stay with us for a little bit, until her wounds heal."

"Hi Silent wanderer, it's nice to meet you." Sjin stuck out his for me to shake but I keeped my hand at my side. I don't trust anyone any more.  
"Okay well welcome to honeydew Inc. next to this factory is sipsco. dirt factory. finest dirt in the world."

"that's right, I even built the whole thing by myself." at this statement Sjin gabed Sips in the stomach.

"ignore him. he doesn't know what he's saying."

"Shut up you big babby." Sips got up and tackled Sjin and they got into a full fight. It was rather funny to watch them roll around on the ground like this. It reminded me of what me and my brother would do.

"will you to behave for two seconds." this time Xephos yelled at them.

"pffff. HAHAHA" I tried to conceal my laughter but, ya it didn't go too well. at this point everyone is looking at me like I crazy.

"oh…. sorry it was just a little too much for me to keep in."

"Okay… I don't think it was that funny. anyone elts?" Honeydew look around to the others to see any reactions were like myen.

"Sorry it just reminded me of my brother." at this I mentally slapped myself for letting that out to this people. I hardly know them why am I so stupid and let my emotions get a hold of me.

"who's your brother?"asked sips

"Josh, but he now goes by the name….." I trailed off at the last part

"what was the name? not josh but what he likes to be called." xephos asked. at this point I wish that I could run away from them but my freaking leg.  
"he goes by Ridgedog." I think that if they were all drinking water they would be choking on it right now.  
"wait you're telling me that you're related to ridgedog. THEE RIDGEDOG?"

"yes."

"there's no way that you're related to him." Lalna looked like he was just denying it for his sake.

"It's true, she is related to me." at this point ridge came in through the open roof.

"you guys should probably fixes the roof. that's not that safe."

"wait Ridge you're saying that she is your sister? I'm so confused." Sjin looked like his head was going to blow of his head for thinking too hard.

"yes she is my sister. although it is annoying when she interferes with my things." he looks at me rather mad and I look away imberist.

"Hey Jo-Ridge."

"What Hannah?"

"this is what!" I run at him and knock him on to the ground. from here we started to play fight, well I was but I don't think he was, well that was until he sat on me and flipped him over. from there on we started to do what we would do when we were younger, like he would hold his hand on my head when I tried to run at him, and he would tickle me and I chased him out of the factory and we ran around it a few times until we were both exhausted laying on the ground laughing and smiling. at this point Xephos and his crew were outside looking at us like we were three headed creatures. than Xephos whispered over to honeydew something like this,

"you know I have never see Ridge like this before. he's so happy. and Silent Wanderer is a lot less tense." honeydew on the other hand was trying his hardest to suppress laughs by the look on his face. this he failed at and ended up with us on the ground laughing our heart out. soon everyone was on the ground laughing like maniacs. to be honest if someone came by and saw use like this I think they would think that we're crazy. after a good 5 min. of laughing Ridge got up and helps me up too.

"Hey Hannah guess what"

"what?"

"this!" he then shoves me on the ground. I then fall into the river that was next to the this point I drag him in to the river with me and we both end up soked and cold.

end of chapter four


End file.
